


Highschool of Gold

by BMCNicholasCage



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMCNicholasCage/pseuds/BMCNicholasCage
Summary: (THIS IS COMPLETELY IRONIC I DON'T ACTUALLY WRITE THIS BAD)John Fortnite Kennedy moves in with his best friend and secret crush Van Gogh after his gf, Cleo, dies in Afghanistan going to war and then one night JFK gets drunk and then...FIND OUT!!!
Relationships: Gandhi/JFK (Clone High), JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High), Julius Caesar & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1,

**Author's Note:**

> Link for context: https://youtu.be/hllf45NK-KA

JFK looked at the arpartment where his best friend and crush of 3 years waited. He saw him by the window and he waved at him and his heart started beating way too fast. he opened the door. 

"Hey pissbaby, get in!" Van Gogh said and hen gulped and pulled his luggage into the house.

JFK hugged him. 

"I've been so, uh, lonely ever since Cleo went missing in Afghanistan."

"That's so brace of her. She loved you."

JFK stared at him for a minute. 

"Yeah...let's get you settled in!" And then Van Gogh helped him to his room. 

"It's a one bedroom place so you'll have to share a room with me." He smiled at him. 

"It'll be, er uh, like a sleepover!"

"Totally!" Then there was a knock at the door and Van Gogh followed JFK to the door where they found a girl with short magenta hair and big brown eyes waving. 

"Oh hey Joan," said JFK. 

"Hi," she said flipping her hair back to reveal her badass studded choker around her neck and black top that had sleeves to her middle arm and green cargo pants and platform boots. 

"I'm your neighbor!" she said happily even though they all lived in the same neighborhood for like 16 years. 

They both shook her hands. 

"She's nice," said Van Gogh.

"And pretty hot," said JFK. 

And Van Gogh felt a pain in his heart. Was JFK totally straight? He always wondered if he was bi because of how he flirted with him sometimes on Discord. 

He didn't know if he would tell him he is gay and is in love with him.

Then JFK gave him a sweet smile and he felt warm again. 


	2. heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets kidnapped!!!!111

JFK made a drink for him and Van Gogh and sat on the couch and drank hot chocolate. They turned on a movie and then ignored it by watching some funny tv shows and drank all nights untill it was 7AM in the morning. 

JFK pointed at the rising sun. 

"Hey, Gogh, look!" he laughed. Van Gogh stumbled over and fell right into JFK's arms!! Suddenly they were starting into each other's orbs. Their faces started itching closer and closer until there was a knock on the door. JFK blushed and let go of the embrace and walked to the door. 

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door. Then there were two guys in black ski masks and they both grabbed JFK and ran outside. They kidnapped him!! 

Van Gogh tried to run after their car but couldn't run as fast as the car. He called the cops and cried in his house. Suddenly, he got a DM on instagram that said

"If you want to see JFK alive again, draw us free art about why Caesar and Gandhi are awesome and ur wrong" he gasped... .


	3. on the 3rd cold night

There was a knock on the door. Van Gogh went over to it and gasped.

Caesar!!

\--------------

Meanwhile somewhere in Coastal Rica. 

JFK had a bag on his head and was punched hard. 

"Let me, er, go!! I, er uh, never got to tell Van Gogh I loved him!!"

"Well in that case..."

Then he was shoved into a van and they started driving...

\--------------

Van Gogh made hot chocolate for Caesar and him and Caesar looked at him sweetly. 

"I am so sorry. I will help you find him."

"I almost kissed him before he..............."

"It's okay" He touched his hand. They looked sweet at each other. 

"I'm always here for you..................................."

Caesar leaned in and kissed Van Gogh lightly on the lips and in the moment of desire and desperate he pulled Caesar closer and kissed him more. They started making out and Caesar and Van Gogh started cuddling while kissing because they are only 16 and some of you need to remember that. 

They made out and wiggled like worms on the string until Van Gogh broke away. 

"I can't........JFK.........."

"Oh.......but he a loser?"

"Go Caesar go away" 

And he grunted and left mad. 

Van Gogh went to his room and cried.


	4. coming home

The door slowly opened and JFK limped and fell on the floor. 

"Van Gogh!" he said horsely. 

Van Gogh stopped crying ran out and gasped. 

"JFK!!" And he ran to pick him up and help him stand. 

JFK grabbed him and hugged him tight and sudden....his lips started touching his and they kissed. They started making out and then when they stopped they smiled at each other. 

"Be my boyfriend?" said Van Gogh.

"Yes." And they smiled and kissed again. 

"But I have to tell you...JFK...before you came back Caesar was here and...and...and we made out..."

"CAESAR ZEPPELI?????????" he roared.

"I'm sorry...." JFK cried and ran down the stairs.

Joan looked where JFK came from and then came in. Van Gogh was crying and told her what was going on.

"You should do something romantic to show your story and that he is your one and only!"

"Your right!" He wiped the tears off his face and Joan grabbed his phone and started an Instagram live. Van Gogh looked at the phone camera with love in his eyes. 

"Hi everyone today I finally told JFK I love him like I said I would. But before that someone else came over and I kissed them. I love you JFK and it will never happen again. You're my light and joy and I would be proud to be your....husband." He said softly. Then Joan whipped a tear from her face and sniffed and ended the live. 

"That was amazing I'm sure he'll say yes. It's true love!" She said.


	5. the story so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shitpost, but I'm still going to put a TW for a suicide attempt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not think suicide is a joke, and I'm just parodying another fanfiction. I apologize if I come off that way.

Meanwhile in Chigaco

JFK was in the Grassy Knoll when someone sat beside him.

"JFK?" He said. He looked up. 

"Gandhi?" He almost flinched. 

"Yeah I heard you and Van Gogh had a rough thing happen. Then he did a live and I screen recorded it. Look..." And he pulled out his phone and went to the screen recording and opened it to let him watch. 

Van Gogh was looking at the camera intense and started talking. 

"Today I finally told JFK it will never happen again. Never kiss him again. I am with someone else." And then there was a sniffled sound and someone was behind the camera?!

JFK started to cry silently but tried to look together. 

"Let's buy you a drink." And Gandhi ordered two milkshakes. They started drinking and talking and laughing and having a good time. 

"Maybe I was wrong about you Gandhi even though you just kidnapped me," said JFK. Gandhi put his arm around him confrotingly. 

"Of course baby!"

They both left the Grassy Knoll and stumbled inside Gandhi's house. Gandhi started kissing him and pushing him to the couch and they kissed there. Then they started cuddling while kissing each other and that's all they did because did I mention they were only 16. But JFK didn't know about the camera!!! It was being live streamed!!! 

\---------

"I love you Gandhi," whispered JFK on the stream. Van Gogh and Joan watched shocked and dumbfounded as they watched. Joan looked at Van Gogh then black at the video. 

"H-how could he?!" Van Goo stromed around the house. Joan tried to calm him down. But Van Gogh opened the window...AND JUMPED Joan screamed and called 011.


	6. believer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief TW for mention of suicide

JFK woke up. He then heard his phone ring and he picked it up. It was Joan yelling I to the phone and calling him shit for what he did to Van Gogh. 

"What?" said JFK. "He, er uh, said he found someone else?"

"What?! No, he didn't. I'm sending you the actual life he made for you." Then she hung up and he got the notification for it. He opened it and his lover spoke words of love right from the heart. He spun around and glared at Gandhi. 

"You liar!!" he screamed. He then threw his phone at Gandhi and ran out. 

\-------------

Meanwhile in the suicide hospital 

Van Gogh was sitting in a chair watching a TV show when a nurse said "you have a guest." He expected Joan again with some McDonald's or something but instead...JFK. 

He flinched. 

"What do you want traitor?" he hissed at him. 

"Gandhi lied to me. He made me think you moved on and I told him I loved him..."

"Are we even? Can we be together?"

"If you can forgive me."

"I do. Forgive me?"

"Yes."

Then they embraced and kissed. Van Gogh pulled away and knelt down and pulled a box out. 

"I was gonna do this somewhere better but...will you marry me?" JFK cried happy tears and they made out for the 84856789678th time. 

"Let's get you out of here!" said JFK even though Van Gogh's bones are probably squishy and cracked at this point but who care. And they left holding hands. 


	7. chain reaction

Van Gogh got out of bed where his fiance was sleeping and he went I to the bathroom. Then he spotted something in the sink that he guessed JFK forgot. He picked it out of the sink and looked. It was a document for...

He busted out of the bathroom.

"JFK??" he said and JFK sleepily got up and then gawked at what was in his hand. 

"I-i-"

"What is this?! Are you..."

He looked down ashamed. 

"I am going to the animal shelter tomorrow to adopt a dog. Please...go with me...at least I'm not getting a dog from a breeder..."

He gulped. 

"Ok. In the morning." 

\----------------

They waited outside the shelter of the shelter until they called JFK's name. 

They went in and brought the documents to adopt the dog. The receptionist stared at the documents and looked in her files. Van Gogh stood next to JFK and helped his hand. 

"Well...Mr. Kennedy...someone already adopted that dog..."

They both dropped their jaws.

To be continue


	8. White Wedding 1

It was a cold November day and the gymnasium was decked in white everywhere. JFK and Van Gogh invited the entire school to see their wedding. Genghis Khan was there to officiate the wedding and a pretty white arch and music playing and food inside. 

In the room, JFK was putting on his white suit and brushing his hair. He got a knock on the door and someone popped in.

It was Scudworth and Mr.B!

"Mr.B!" he said and he went over to hug him. 

"I'm so excited for you!" said Scudworth. 

"Thanks. Mr.B...will you walk me down the isle? My dads are stuck in Coastal Rica." He started to cry a little. Mr.B hugged him. 

"Of course buddy" and he out his arm and JFK looked it and they walked out slowly out. They stood at the start of the red carpet that went to the arch and JFK laughed nervous and they started walking as the wedding song started playing. They stood by Genghis and waited.

They looked at the entrance and waited for Van Gogh...first Joan came out to be bridesmaid and Marie Curie did too. They looked so pretty. Then...Abe came out with Van Gogh on his arm. They both smiled and Van Gogh blushed wearing his baby blue tux. JFK started crying because he loved him so much. _(Damn these bitches cry way too damn much in this fic)_

The music kept playing and Toots was throwing rose petals with reckless abandon. Van Gogh stood across from JFK and they looked at each other with Misty eyes. Genghis smiled at them both and started talking.

"John Fortnite Kennedy do you take Vincent Van Gogh to be your husband to hold and love forever as long as you both live?" JFK nodded. 

"Yes I do."

"And Vincent Van Gogh do you take John Floppa Kennedy to be your husband to hold and love forever as long as you both live?" 

"I do!" said Van Gogh. Joan, Marie Curie, Mr. B, Scudworth, and Abe all cried happily. 

"If anyone doesn't think these two should be married, speak now!"

The room got completely silent. Then someone stood up from the crowd and jumped on stage. It was Gandhi, with the dog JFK wanted to adopt!!

"Gandhi?!" Van Gogh said.

"Yes! I don't think they should get married. JFK and I had a bonding moment! I cradled him in my arms!" JFK started crying and wishing he was someone else. Then Genghis started going in to Gandhi to push him away from the stage. Then suddenly a riot started to ensue and Van Gogh and JFK ran away and the others escorted them. They all got to the limo and drove off fast.

To be continued (even though the next chapter will come out in less than 20 minutes)


	9. White Wedding 2

"Van Gogh! JFK! Come here!"

Mr. B, Scudworth, Marie Curie, Joan, and Abe were standing outside of Van Gogh's house. Van Gogh looked out the window and gasped. Outside was a big table with lots of food and roses and music started playing. There was balloons and everyone was wearing dressed up.

No way! They went outside. 

"We felt bad about what happened so we made you guys a nice private wedding. Just with us," Joan said with a big smiled. They all hugged and Mr. B said "I can marry you I do robot weddings but it can still count for you." He said.

The Van Gogh put out his hand and JFK took it.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and took his hand. He led him to the roses and Mr.B stood in-between them. 

"Now, John Fucking Kennedy do you take Vincent Van Gogh to be your husband? Will you love and cherish him in sickness and health?" 

"I do," he said softly.

"And Vincent Van Gogh do you take John Farquaad Kennedy to be your husband? Will you love and cherish him in sickness and health?" 

"Yes I do," said Van Gogh back. Mr. B smiled. 

"First...JFK..."

"Yes Vinnie?"

"I want you to know...I will pee on Gandhi to get your dog back." JFK had happy tears in his eyes and Mr. B said "I now pronouns you man and husband"

And they fell into a kiss.

_The fucking end._


End file.
